The Girl Who Lived
by Soccer Freak 101
Summary: DISCONTINUED! there's a new dark wizard out there, and he killed Dean and Lavender who had married. when he tried to kill Jenna Thomas, she survived. just about the same plot as harry potter except different.


"Harry, you can't!" Hermione complained.

"I don't have a choice," Harry said. "She'll be safe there."

"But Harry –" Hermione started.

"I know she'll have the same childhood I had, but once she learns, once she knows…"

"You destroyed half of Dumbledore's office once you knew."

"She'll be safe, that's what matters. Even if Draco Malfoy does want her, dead or alive, she'll be safe."

"This is so scary," Hermione started.

"Hermione, go to Ron and Ginny and tell them what happened. They might not agree with my decision but they will someday. And, I want you to live in this city, and if you notice anything bad happening, I'll let you change it, and afterwards, notify me immediately."

"Harry, she had better be healthy and well-fed by the time she gets to Hogwarts. I can only remember you, skinny, but very fast and talented. But, the real question is, does this family even like her?"

Harry looked away. He knew that they had a tiny bit of love for the baby, but not much. But enough to keep her safe.

"They will like her. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Hopefully." Harry repeated. Hermione shook her head in disgust. "Don't make me feel guiltier than I already do."

"Well, I'd have thought, you of all people wouldn't do this to a child. At least not one that's suffered as much as this one. Her parents were great."

Harry nodded his head, tears starting to come out, as he realized what he was doing. "Uh huh." He choked out.

Her parents were great. Maybe not as great as Harry and Hermione were, but great. Dean Thomas was Muggle born, but he was an excellent wizard. And his wife…he had ended up marrying Lavender Brown. But, Lavender's parents had died and she had no siblings. Dean had an older sibling, one that was not magical. Harry knew one thing from what Dean had said about his older brother: he could intimidate anyone, make anyone feel guilty, and make everyone cower below him. He sort of reminded Harry of Dudley. There wasn't much of a difference.

He couldn't believe what he was doing anymore. Dean Thomas, one of his best friends. He was giving away his only child, his little girl, Jenna Lavender Thomas. Tears started coming out faster than he could control. He wiped them away, realizing that what must be done must be done.

"This girl will be famous!" Hermione said. "Everyone will know her name."

"It will be better for her to grow up away from all of that." Harry said, trying to convince himself more than convince Hermione.

"What about random strangers, coming up to her to shake her hand?"

"We'll let that happen. It'll give her some clue of something."

"Will this family beat her up?"

"They wouldn't dare touch a girl," Harry said. "Maybe slap, but nothing that would scar her."

"_Slap?_"

"Hermione, this needs to be done."

"If it needs to be done so badly, then do it. You're going to scar this child for life, and you don't even care."

Hermione started to sob. Harry brought her closer to him and hugged her. He said soothing words and soon Hermione stopped sobbing.

"Hermione, I want you to look at me." Harry said. Hermione looked Harry in the face. "The worst that will ever happen to this child is having rumors set about her at school, for she will only have a cousin who's a girl."

"Rumors hurt badly," Hermione said. "The rumors set about me at my Muggle school…they were terrible. I cried every night."

"But it won't be as bad as what happened to me, being socked in the stomach, Dudley did whatever he could to me. She won't be beaten up or bruised or anything that bad."

Hermione sighed. She had to believe that this was better than Harry's childhood. "Who's bringing Jenna?"

"I'm having Ron bring him."

"Harry, _Ron?_"

"I trust him with everything, just as much as I trust you and Ginny."

There was a loud pop and the sound of a baby girl crying. Harry and Hermione turned to see Ron with a baby girl wrapped in a bundle in his hand. He walked towards them. He handed the baby to Harry and Harry took her, looking into her eyes, rocking while bouncing a little, trying to calm her down.

She eventually calmed down and looked at Harry. Harry looked back. Her eyes were a light blue and her hair was a light brown. On her forehead was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. Harry took one of his free hands and pushed his bangs out of his face, showing his own lightning bolt scar that he had from when his parents were killed. He then hugged Jenna very tightly.

"I hate having to do this," Harry said, tears starting to come out again. "But this must be done."

He rocked back and forwards with Jenna until she fell asleep. Then, Ron spoke in a whisper.

"Make sure that the blanket stays with her. She's had them since she was born. Her parents gave them to her. They'll be special in her future."

"You two will make sure of that." Harry said, looking at them both. They both smiled lightly.

Harry took out a letter he had written to her aunt and uncle. It explained everything that had happened. He lied Jenna down on the doorstep and put the letter on top of her.

As the trio walked away, Jenna slept softly, her scar still there, and not aware that she would be woken up by her uncle screaming and cursing and having the hardest ten years of her life.


End file.
